Confess
by Dee Cavallone
Summary: Sang ordinari menyadarinya, sang emperor tidak menutupi apa pun. Kebenaran terkuak, hanya pada sosok ordinari yang dipercayai dan menarik perhatian sang emperor. / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge" / A sequel from "Realize" / Warning inside, read it please...


**Confess  
**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Cavallone  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance  
Main Pair: AkaFuri (Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki)  
Character-character lain yang nongol cuma numpang lewat, jadi cuekin aja… *digampar penduduk KnB*  
Summary : Sang ordinari menyadarinya, sang emperor tidak menutupi apa pun. Kebenaran terkuak, hanya pada sosok ordinari yang dipercayai dan menarik perhatian sang emperor. / "Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge" / A sequel from "Realize"  
WARNING: Miss typo, alur twist, dan mungkin agak membingungkan. Disini tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian. BOKUSHI dan ORESHI muncul BERGANTIAN  
Don't Like? Just Leave! Tombol back dan close tersedia untuk anda  
Dee Udah kasih warning ya, kalo maksa baca jangan nyalahin Dee yah… XXDD

**.**

Minnaaa~~~~~ WARNING-nya tolong dibaca ya, biar gak bingung~~~~

* * *

Setelah para pemain basket selesai mengajari para anak-anak kecil tentang basket, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan _street basket_. Para anak-anak kecil pun terlihat antusias ingin menyaksikan pertandingan basket yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, para pemain basket menarik kertas undian untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi satu tim. Kertas undian ditarik, mereka saling mencari rekan-rekan yang memiliki warna kertas yang sama. Empat tim terbentuk, dengan hasil:

Kuning: Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, Himuro, Miyaji

Biru: Kise, Kuroko, Moriyama, Imayoshi, Hayama

Hijau: Midorima ("Ppfftt…. Midorima dapat hijau part 2! Pffftt…." "Diam, Takao!"), Kiyoshi, Nebuya, Sakurai, Hyuuga

Merah: Akashi (Takao mati-matian menahan celetukan, _'Akashi dapat merah'_, Takao masih belum mau digunting), Izuki, Kasamatsu, Takao, Furihata.

Semua orang tercengang melihat pembagian tim, khususnya untuk tim merah. Bagaimana bisa semua _point guard_ dari masing-masing sekolah menjadi satu tim? Ketiga tim lain dan pemain basket lain yang tidak bisa ikut bermain(karena mereka menarik kertas yang tidak ada warnanya), was-was serta penasaran seperti apa permainan yang akan dibawa oleh kelima orang _point guard_ itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap Kasamatsu.

"Ya, sama-sama, Kasamatsu-san." Balas Izuki.

"Pppfftt… Ahahahaha…. Ini pasti akan menarik~~~" celoteh Takao riang. "Iya kan, Kou-chan?" lanjutnya sambil merangkul bahu Furihata yang gemetaran.

"I-i-i-iyaa! A-a-a-aku… Aku… Akuu…" Furihata gemetaran hingga tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Membuat Takao semakin tertawa dan Izuki menghela nafas.

"Tenanglah, Furi." Ujar Izuki sambil menepuk punggung Furihata, menenangkan juniornya yang terintimidasi aura Akashi dan Kasamatsu –lawannya ketika Winter Cup lalu– , "Tarik nafas lalu buang perlahan. Jangan khawatir, oke?" lanjut Izuki.

"Ba-baik, Izuki-_senpai_! Te-terima kasih." Balas Furihata yang mulai tenang. Kasamatsu menghela nafas lelah dan Takao nyengir melihat Furihata yang akhirnya tidak lagi gemataran.

"…..Sekarang, bagaimana pembagian posisinya?" suara dingin Akashi memecah suasana hangat yang mulai terbentuk, membuat Furihata kembali merasakan tremor biar pun tidak gemetaran hebat seperti tadi.

"Benar juga kata Akashi. Kita semua di posisi yang sama." Takao menyetujui ucapan Akashi. Mereka berlima saling berpandangan, menganalisa kemampuan masing-masing.

"Baiklah~~~ Untuk posisi _point guard_, serahkan saja padaku, Takao-chan~~~~" seru Takao riang yang segera diprotes oleh Kasamatsu.

"Haaa!? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang jadi _point guard_!?"

"Habisnya, aku kan punya _hawk eyes_, jadi aku yang cocok~~~"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang punya _eagle eyes_ juga cocok jadi _point guard_." Sambung Izuki.

Akashi menghela nafas melihat ketiganya bertengkar memperebutkan posisi _point guard_. Lalu sepasang mata merahnya melihat Furihata yang mendekati ketiganya dan berusaha melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"_A-a-a-anoo_…. _Senpai_, Takao, jangan bertengkar…." Lerai Furihata.

"Furi, menurutmu siapa yang pantas menjadi _point guard_?" tanya Izuki.

"E-eeehh? Me-menurutku Izuki-_senpai point guard_ yang hebat kok, bisa membuat strategi secara spontan…" jawab Furihata.

"Jadi Kou-chan berpikir aku tidak pantas menjadi _point guard_ tim ini?" Takao memasang tampang memelas palsu.

"A-aku pikir Takao juga hebat kok.. Takao kan point guard kelas 1 yang hebat. Kau bahkan bisa mensinkronkan gerakanmu dengan gerakan teman-teman setimmu sehingga kau bisa memberikan operan yang susah untuk dipotong lawan."

"Hei! Jadi kau berpikir aku bukan _point guard_ yang hebat, begitu!?" protes Kasamatsu.

"Bu-bukan! Aku tidak bilang Kasamatsu-san tidak hebat… Kasamatsu-san _point guard_ yang berwibawa. Aku bisa lihat tim Kaijou sangat menghormati dan mempercayaimu, Kasamatsu-san…. Belum lagi teknik _dribble_ Kasamatsu-san juga hebat…."

"Jadi siapa menurutmu yang cocok jadi _point guard_, Furi/Furihata/Kou-chan?!" tanya Izuki, Kasamatsu dan Takao bersamaan.

"Hi-hiieee…. Eeettoo… Uuumm…. Ba-bagaimana kalau ditentukan dengan suit?" elak Furihata gugup.

"HAAAAA!?" ketiga pemuda di depan Furihata memandangi Furihata ganas, membuat Furihata menciutkan dirinya sambil gemetaran.

"Sudah kuputuskan." Akashi memecah perdebatan kecil itu. Keempat orang yang sedang berdebat langsung menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"_Power forward_ Kasamatsu-san, _Small Forward_ Takao, _Shooting Guard_ Izuki-san," Akashi memejamkan matanya, dan kembali membuka katupan kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan dua mata berbeda warna miliknya.

"_Point guard_ Kouki, dan aku(boku) akan menjadi _Center_." Lanjutnya. Kasamatsu, Izuki dan Takao saling berpandangan, dan akhirnya mengangguk satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusan seorang Akashi." Ujar Kasamatsu mewakili. Sedangkan Furihata memandang Akashi tanpa berkata apa-apa, Furihata hanya memandangi Akashi tanpa berkedip.

"Ada apa, Kouki?" tanya Akashi menyadarkan Furihata.

"A-Ah.. Ma-maafkan aku!" Furihata langsung menunduk menghindari tatapan mata dwi warna Akashi.

'_Aneh, ada yang aneh dengan Akashi. Tapi apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba nada bicara Akashi berubah? Bahkan auranya juga ikut berubah, Akashi berbeda dengan Akashi yang tadi bicara denganku di pinggir lapangan.'_ Furihata sibuk sendiri dengan pergulatan batinnya. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari satu hal yang penting,

"EEEEHHHHHHH!? A-a-a-a-a-ku jadi _point guard_!?" Furihata bertanya histeris. Seluruh badannya gemetar hebat, bahkan matanya kini tidak bisa fokus karena air mata mulai menggenang.

"Tidak! tidak! tidak! Mu-mu-mustahil aku yang jadi _point guard_…. _Senpaaaiiii_…." Furihata memohon pertolongan dari Izuki. Dia menarik lengan baju Izuki dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, membuat Izuki tersenyum geli.

'_Fuh, kau tidak berubah, Furi.'_ Batin Izuki.

"Furi, percaya dirilah. Kau ini _point guard_ kebanggaan Seirin. Yang itu artinya kau sangat hebat. Aku percaya padamu, kami percaya padamu kalau kau bisa memimpin tim ini. Ingatlah, kau bisa menahan Kasamatsu-san dan Akashi di pertandingan resmi. Jadi aku yakin kau bisa menjadi _point guard_ karena kau sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara kami berempat bermain, kau selalu memperhatikan permainan kami dan menganalisanya bukan?" ujar Izuki.

"I-iya sih… Tapi…"

"Furi, kami tidak memprotes keputusan Akashi yang itu artinya kami menyetujui kalau kaulah yang cocok menjadi _point guard_ di tim ini." Lanjut Izuki sambil mengelus kepala Furihata. Namun tiba-tiba Akashi menepis tangan Izuki yang bertengger manis di kepala bersurai warna bumi itu.

"Pertandingan akan segera dimulai, Shun." Ujar Akashi penuh intimidasi, malah sekarang salah satu tangan Akashi yang bebas merangkul bahu Furihata, dalam sekali pandang semua orang bisa melihat Akashi sedang merengkuh Furihata. Mata dwi warna Akashi memicing tidak senang ke arah Izuki. Izuki menarik tangannya, bersikap _defensive_, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Akashi dan Furihata berdua. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau sedari tadi, semenjak Rakuzan datang, Akashi terus mengikuti Furihata kemana pun si pemuda cokelat pergi.

Furihata gemetar hebat dalam rengkuhan Akashi. Otaknya tiba-tiba mandek, kolaps, dan Furihata tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Wangi tubuh Akashi memasuki indera penciumannya membuatnya semakin gemetar dan lemas, Furihata bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat. Akashi merasakan tubuh Furihata gemetar dalam rengkuhannya, melepaskan rengkuhannya dan memegang bahu Furihata menatap mata Furihata dengan kedua mata merahnya.

"Furihata-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi.

"E-eehh? I-iya…" Furihata mengerjap. "Kau…. Benar-benar Akashi?"

Kali ini Akashi yang mengerjap, lalu ia berkata, "Iya. Aku(ore) Akashi. Lagi-lagi kau bertanya siapa aku(ore), Furihata-kun."

"E-eh? Ma-maaf… Aku…. Uuumm…" Furihata menundukkan kepalanya, dia semakin bingung, sungguh dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Sikap Akashi selalu berubah-ubah, terkadang lembut, dan kadang penuh tuntutan. Seperti ada dua orang Akashi yang berhadapan dengannya. Namun Furihata menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu. sudah jelas hanya ada satu Akashi di hadapannya, tapi dia juga penasaran dengan perbedaan sikap Akashi. Perlahan Furihata mendongakkan kepalanya, mata berpupil pinusnya bertatapan dengan pupil dwi warna Akashi.

"Kouki, aku(boku) tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa itu?"

Furihata tercengang, sikap Akashi berubah lagi. meneguk ludahnya, Furihata, yang entah mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, bertanya lirih,

"Kau Akashi Seijuurou yang bertemu dan bertanding denganku ketika Winter Cup, bukan?"

"Benar."

"Lalu Akashi yang tadi bersamaku dan menjaga anak-anak—"

"Itu aku(ore), Furihata-kun." Kedua mata Akashi kembali berwarna merah.

Furihata semakin gugup dan ganas meneguk ludahnya. Dia meragukan analisisnya, tapi berdasarkan hasil observasi seharian ini dan juga sikap Akashi yang berubah-ubah, Furihata memutuskan untuk mengatakan analisisnya, biar pun dengan resiko dia akan ditertawakan.

"Maaf kalau aku salah. Tapi, aku pikir kau terus bersikap aneh–berbeda–seharian ini, Akashi. Seperti….Seperti ada dua Akashi yang berbicara dan menemaniku seharian ini. Kau berbicara tentang dirimu tapi disaat berrsamaan aku merasa kau berbicara tentang orang lain. A-aku bingung… Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan ini… Tertawalah kalau kau ingin tertawa, Akashi. Hahaha—"

Namun bukan tawa yang Furihata dapatkan, melainkan tatapan mata yang sangat serius dari Akashi. Furihata kembali berusaha meneguk ludahnya, takut kalau dia sudah menyinggung Akashi dan gunting akan melayang padanya.

"A-Akashi—"

"Tidak kusangka, ada yang menyadari kami." Ucapan Akashi memotong perkataan Furihata yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Ha-hah? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kaulah orang pertama yang menyadari ini, Furihata-kun." Akashi tersenyum lembut, memejamkan matanya, dan ketika pejaman itu terbuka, merah-emas memandang Furihata intens.

"Prediksiku memang tidak salah. Kau menyadari aku(boku) dan dia berbeda, Kouki."

Furihata diam, dia menunggu Akashi menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

"Furihata-kun, kau tidak salah. Aku(ore) memang memiliki aku yang lain. Aku yang lain yang bertemu denganmu, aku yang lain yang membuatmu ketakutan, dan aku yang lain yang tertarik padamu." Dua manik merah menatapnya.

"Benar, aku(boku)sangat tertarik padamu, Kouki. Kau benar-benar diluar prediksi." Berubah menjadi dwi warna mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan aku(ore) juga tertarik padamu, Furihata-kun." Kembali menjadi manik merah menatap Furihata lembut.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa daritadi kau terus menerus berubah-ubah bicaranya? A-aku tidak berbicara dengan dua Akashi kan? Karena, maksudku, Akashi yang ada di depanku hanya satu, tapi aku merasa seperti mendengar ada dua Akashi yang bicara padaku." Furihata tidak paham, dia menolak paham. Karena tidak mungkin ada orang yang—

"Itu karena memang ada dua Seijuurou, Furihata-kun. Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seijuurou yang lain."

—memiliki dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Furihata tercengang, mulutnya menganga lebar, tak lupa dengan tampang bodoh yang diciptakannya. Akashi terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Furihata.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…. Ja-jadi, a-aku, ka-kau…."

"Segala prediksi dan analisamu tentang Akashi Seijuurou benar, Furihata-kun. Ada dua Akashi Seijuurou yang berbicara denganmu."

Furihata masih belum bisa menemukan suara dan pikirannya, dia _overload_, dan hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya saja seperti ikan koi.

"Furihata-kun—" Akashi kembali menutup matanya, "Kouki—" dan dwi warna kembali muncul,

"Aku(boku) dan aku(ore) tertarik padamu. Kaulah satu-satunya yang tahu kami berdua ada. Bersiaplah, karena baik aku(boku) mau pun aku(ore) tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kouki. Kau milik kami." Dan Akashi menyeringai menatap Furihata yang biar pun gemetar, pipinya merona merah.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Furihata Kouki-kun." Dua manik merah menatap Furihata, tersenyum senang melihat wajah salah tingkah Furihata yang semakin memerah melihatnya.

Dan semua pemain basket terpekik tertahan dan langsung menutup mata anak-anak kecil yang berada di pinggir lapangan ketika Akashi Seijuurou mencium bibir Furihata Kouki.

FIN

* * *

Ahahahaha… Apalah fiksi ini... Pasti bingung kan karena Akashi berubah-ubah dari bokushi ke oreshi secara rutin…. Dee juga bingung ngetiknya… #digampar

Ini dia omake dari **'Realize'**….. Apakah anda puas dengan omake ini?

Disini ceritanya, Bokushi itu lebih posesif dari Oreshi. Dan dua pribadi Akashi disini udah saling menerima dan bisa keluar ganti-gantian. Dan Kouki ya ampuuunn…. Kamu cute banget sih, jadinya Akashi nyipok bibir kamu… Jadi gak perawan lagi deh bibir Kouki….

Well, thanks buat yang udah baca n review fiksi 'Realize',

**CALICO** : yaa~~~ Neko-san…. Iya, Dee ikutan chellenge-nya, dan ini suguhan kedua…. XD Neko-san kenapa gak ikutan ssu? Fic-fic Neko-san kan pada bagus semua…. Ahahaha… daripada kayak anak ilang, mending ke gramed aja…. Ini udah gak Dee pakein bintang-bintang lagi ssu…. Disini malah Akashi confess tapi ke Kouki seorang…. Ngeri dimananya yah, Neko-san? Anyway, Makasih udah review fic Realize… Mau gak review fic ini lagi? *kitty eyes* (karena puppy eyes udah mainstream)

**306yuzu** : ahahaha…. Ini udah dilanjut, yuzu-san…. Dee harap Yuzu-san suka…. Arigatou udah review….

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Waaahh…. Brigitta-san sadar hint yang Dee kasih ya… Kouki memang pinter ngurus anak…. Nanti pas Akashi kawin sama Kouki, Akashi gak perlu khawatir karena Kouki bakal jadi istri idaman semua seme…. XXDD Arigatou udah review fic Dee~~~

**Cheesecake-kun** : Doumo, Cheese-san…. Dee seneng deh ada pembaca baru yang langsung suka sama karya Dee itu…. Ehehehehe…. Kalau diabetes, minum diabetes*…. #plak  
Btw, pen name kamu buat Dee laper deh… Soalnya Cheese cake kan kesukaan Dee…. Ini Dee buat omake-nya karena Cheese-san bilang pengen omake…. Dee harap Cheese-san suka…. Arigatou udah review….

Well, will you give me feedback again?

Mdn16042015


End file.
